


nervous

by rxtrogression



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Not set in space, One Shot, Outer Space, just a lot of space things bc i love the aesthetic, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxtrogression/pseuds/rxtrogression
Summary: (and Thomas thinks, and thinks, and thinks.)





	nervous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fansarewaiting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansarewaiting/gifts).



> was feeling inspired. for chloe bc she's the most precious bean!!

_hush, baby, don't you say another word._

_hush, baby, when you do, i just get hurt._

 

* * *

 

Newt’s head rests on Thomas’ lap, the two boys perpendicular and sprawled on the ground somewhere near the middle of Thomas’ backyard. Stargazing isn’t an unusual occurrence where they are, but most people value their sleep more than the clear country skies.

 

(Though, under this sparkling canopy, Thomas thinks they can drift off as they are and find a quiet peace incomparable to the comforts of a bed.)

 

(and Thomas thinks, and thinks, and thinks.)

 

Newt is settled quite comfortably in his place, his golden hair strewn across Thomas’ thighs, eyes closed, back sinking into the ground, and bad leg hitched up slightly. Sitting up, Thomas fights the urge to run his fingers through the blond’s hair, settling instead on absentmindedly fidgeting with the grass.

 

“Your thoughts are so loud, Tommy,” Newt’s half-lidded eyes meet Thomas’ wide ones as he turns his head slightly. “Tommy?”

 

The brunet is speechless. Newt is ethereal beauty and the comfort of home; the lovely embrace of summer and the cold thorns of frost; the sweet dew dripping lavishly off leaves and a constellation of secrets, all in one person. A lazy smile graces Newt’s face, though the beginnings of worry start to creep into the soft furrow of his eyebrows.

 

“Penny for them?”

 

Shaking his head, Thomas leans back again, huffing when his spine hits the ground.

 

The truth is, he can’t make eye contact with his best friend these days. Sure, they grew up together, and yeah, Newt’s his partner in crime— mutual number one confidants— but he can’t help it. He gets lost in the galaxies behind coffee coloured eyes, nearly all black in the night and reflecting the dim glow from his patio light some ten feet behind them.

 

They fall into a punctuated silence. Newt needn’t ask what’s on Thomas’ mind; they communicate through slight shifts and sighs. To Newt, Thomas is an open wound, thoughts and emotions bleeding through unabashedly. Their souls are bare, vulnerable beneath the stars that dot the sky.

 

* * *

 

 

_you've got me nervous to speak_

_so i just won't say anything at all._

**Author's Note:**

> guess which bitch is on march break????
> 
> if u guessed "you", then hell yeah. 10 weeks and 6 days left until i'm done high school, baby.
> 
> title and quotes from "Nervous" by The Neighbourhood.
> 
> peace.  
> \- avery


End file.
